


light me up all night

by BipolarBaby



Category: Tiny Meat Gang (Band)
Genre: But only if you squint, Fluff, Friendship, Happy, JUST GUYS BEIN DUDES, M/M, Mutual Pining, intentional lowercase, love that aesthetic babey, no proofread we die like women, what can i say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:35:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23409148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BipolarBaby/pseuds/BipolarBaby
Summary: The boys make a bet to see who can stay up the latest.
Relationships: Cody Ko & Noel Miller, Cody Ko/Noel Miller
Comments: 6
Kudos: 95





	light me up all night

**Author's Note:**

> would you look at that! this isn't a sad fic at all! please enjoy these dumb idiots :)  
> and YES i use my own experiences and conversations, you can't stop me
> 
> psa; i'm just using these real actual people as caricatures because their personalities are great, don't show it to them tho

it all began at 10:37 pm, when noel had called cody a ‘giant man-baby’. for context, they were discussing how late noel had been staying up the past few days. it became a back and forth of how cody always goes to bed before midnight, and noel doesn’t even think about sleep until 1 am. “never before 5 am?? noel, that’s absolutely ridiculous.”

“it really isn’t, actually,” noel retorted. “not everyone lacks the skill and insomnia to pull it off. i think it’s mostly just you.”

cody looked into the camera, exasperated. with the social distancing and self-quarantining, the pair hadn’t had the chance to hang out for nearly a week. they’ve been facetiming to make up for it. noel, much like the majority of the american population, has lost complete control of his sleep schedule. it seems as though cody, however, has managed to be the one person younger than 40 who kept his daily schedule, as if nothing had happened. and yeah, noel was slightly jealous of it.

“dude, you’ve been doing this since before the ‘rona. you cannot blame your terrible sleep habits on quarantine.”

“i’m not! i just think you’re kind of a giant man-baby for not having the capacity to stay awake.”

cody lost almost all laughter from his face. “did you just fucking call me a man-baby?”

“bro, you’re the biggest one i’ve ever seen,” noel laughed. “what, you think i’m wrong?”

“yeah, actually. i do.”

“prove it.”

and with that, the two best friends were in a meaningless competition to see who can stay up the latest. noel agreed he wouldn’t call cody a giant man-baby ever again, as long as he fell asleep before cody did. (“dude, last night you went to bed at 7 am.” “yeah, it probably won’t be that late again.” “probably?!”)

\---  
11:14  
\---

“hold on, i just got a bar in my head i have to write down,” cody interrupted noel. he disappeared out of frame and rummaged around in the background for his notebook. noel laughed.

“man, i swear you’re the only ‘rapper’ that writes stupid lyrics in a notebook rather than using your notes app.”

“well, if i used the app, i’d have to close facetime,” cody fired back nonchalantly. noel’s laughter faded as his ears started warming up at the small gesture. “uh, sugar gay?” noel managed to spit out, which triggered cody’s laughter as he headed back to his phone on the bed. “absolutely.”

\---  
12:08  
\---

“do you like older or younger people?” cody inquired. noel had to think about it.

“i think i like younger people. maybe it’s the short guy complex or something.”

“i don’t think so, i think that’s just preference. i mean, you’re taller than me, but i like older people,” cody retorted. “like, my range would be like 30-34, probably.”

“whack. mine would probably be 26-30.”

(both of them separately noted the gender-neutral pronouns, as well as how they were in each other’s age range.)

\---  
1:46  
\---

cody was already exhausted, saying things without thinking. things like…

“have you ever watched gay porn?”

noel stopped typing for a minute, shifting his full attention to the facetime call in front of him. “fool, what?”

“y’know, have you ever watched gay porn? like, with dudes?”

“i mean, i guess.”

“i have too. a few times, actually. it started out with curiosity, just so i could see what it was like.”

“but after that?”

“i dunno, i think i might like guys too,” cody shrugged.

noel nodded. “yeah, me too,” he said quietly.

\---  
2:32  
\---

“man, mac n cheese was actually the best idea you’ve ever had,” noel said between mouthfuls. cody nodded in agreement, having just taken his last bite.

“i’m surprised you’re still awake, codes. you’re really committed to this bet. i mean, making food to stay awake?”

“actually, food makes me sleepy. i’ll probably pass out in like, six and a half minutes.”

\---  
3:02  
\---

noel noticed mid-sentence that the younger man was breathing steadily into the mic. cody’s face was still in frame of the camera, and the light from noel’s room was shining on his face. he looked so serene, so pure. noel noticed the faintest of smiles on his face, and his chest felt tingly at the sight of his friend.

he continued to stay on facetime with cody as he worked his way through the night.

\---  
8:36  
\---

cody woke up to the sound of snoring coming through his phone, and came face-to-digital-face with his best friend. his body still felt the heat and comfort of his bed even after hanging up and getting dressed.

\---

to: cody, 2:38 pm  
good morning

from: cody, 2:46 pm  
dude, i don’t know how you do it every day

to: cody, 2:48 pm  
well, i’m not a giant man-baby

from: cody, 2:48 pm  
>:(

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed! s/o to the 4 people who commented on my last work and gave me the serotonin required to write again :)
> 
> give me attention in the comments thanks <3


End file.
